


Gasoline

by plummuffins



Series: Guilty Pleasures [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, i am sorry if this sucks, i do these things for my own personal enjoyment, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plummuffins/pseuds/plummuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor finds Reed alone and some things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xailey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/gifts).



> I had to do this because of reasons.

Reed sighed and sat down at the desk with his computer in the large lab-space where he and Dr. Storm’s team of super children had been working on his device. He had been there all night, staring at the coding and double checking every decision that had been made to lead them to the finished machine. Dr. Storm had left about two hours ago to go and argue for the right to send his team through the portal before NASA or the US government got the rights to the invaluable machine. Johnny and Victor had stormed off and Sue had followed her adopted father in hopes of helping in the decision making process. He had stayed behind because he wanted to work or do _anything_ to feel useful with the prospect of losing his first dibs status hanging above his head.  
With another sigh, the young scientist got up from his chair and walked out of the large lab and up to a room which he liked to think of a secret, but was really just an empty teacher’s office. It had a window which overlooked the lab area, and sometimes he would sneak up there when he could not sleep to stare at their progress. Slipping into the dark room, he didn’t bother with lights and moved to stand before the large glass window. He stood there for a moment, reveling in the work they had all done together and feeling a pang of despair at the thought of not getting to be one of the first humans sent to the alternate universe they discovered. He pressed a hand to the glass and leaned his forehead against it. If he hadn’t been so engrossed in thought, he would have heard the door open and gently shut. Instead he was startled by a voice from the barely lit room behind him.  
“I thought I’d find you here.”  
He whipped around to see Victor, holding a flask and looking slightly tipsy and just as stressed as him. “Victor.”  
“Have you been double checking our work the whole time?”  
“Yeah.” Reed’s voice was barely above a whisper. He was torn between not wanting any company and being relieved that Victor was there. He didn’t know how he felt about the older man and his often pretentious attitude.  
The Latverian walked closer, setting his flask down and coming to stand beside him at the window. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” he said, placing his hand on the glass where Reed’s had just been.  
Reed edged closer and smiled bitterly, looking instead at the nearly translucent reflection of Victor in the mirror, replacing his hand on the glass beside his friend’s. “Beautiful..”  
Suddenly he was aware of Victor’s hand covering his and the reflected eyes he was staring at were now focused on him. Without saying a word, the fellow student turned to face him, his hold on the hand resulting in them standing face-to-face. Victor reached up his other hand and brushed it against Reed’s cheek.  
“Victor..” he felt the hand cup his cheek now, and he was unable to tear his gaze away from those hungry eyes. “You’re drunk.”  
Victor shook his head, licking his lips unconsciously. “I know what I want.” He dipped his head close, brushing their lips together. “What do you want, Reed?”  
The younger man felt a wave of desire roll through him as a shiver, and he took a shaky breath, “Victor,” he breathed against his lips before pulling back to meet his eyes again. “I thought...you and Sue..?”  
Instead of answering him, the Latverian took a step forward, and Reed realized his back was now to the wall. Victor then captured his mouth, pulling him into a deep, hungry kiss. He let out a half-moan of delight, tasting vodka and orange, and Victor untangled their fingers to slip his hand under Reed’s shirt. The young student leaned into the touch, a sudden desperate desire to feel it everywhere washing over him and he gripped Victor’s hip with his now free hand, tugging him closer. The other man ground against him and they both moaned into the kiss. Victor broke away and kissed along to Reed’s neck where he sucked a merciless mark onto the soft skin. While he worked on the neck, he one-handedly unlatched Reed’s jeans, slipping a hand inside to cup his growing arousal, eliciting a hand slipping into his hair and a gasp. He pressed another kiss to Reed’s lips before dropping to his knees and freeing the shaft from its confines. He looked back up at the half-lidded gaze of his co-scientist, and ran his tongue along the tip, observing the way Reed’s whole body ached towards him with a shudder.  
“Victor,” Reed practically whimpered his name, his grip on his hair tightening and he bit his lip.  
“Reed,” he said thickly, his own arousal causing his accent to begin to slip. “What do you want?” He asked again before stroking the length and sucking lightly at the tip of his cock, lapping the sweet pre-cum it had begun to leak.  
“Hnn..” Reed bucked towards him, feeling overcome by the situation he’d only ever dreamed of, his free hand clutching at the wall. “Pl-please..”  
“Say it.” He stilled all movements, as difficult as it was, his lips lingering so close his breath was surely enough to tease the sensitive skin.  
He squirmed, a desperation leaking into his tone, “Fuck, Vic.. I-I need your mouth, _please_..”  
The Latverian smirked, and then obliged, taking the length in as far as he could, letting Reed’s hips buck it deeper still. He moaned against it, reveling in the panted curses mixed with his name falling from the other’s lips. He began to stroke and suck, coaxing the other into a writhing mess until with a deep moan of, “V-Victor,” he came, filling his throat with his seed as he milked the orgasm gently.  
Weakly, Reed tugged on Victor’s hair until he rose and recaptured the spent scientist’s lips. Reed swept his tongue into his mouth, marveling at the new flavour of himself mixing with the vodka. He felt a sudden stab of awareness come over him and he pulled away, realizing now that his head was more clear what had just happened between him and a clearly at some level inebriated Victor. He saw Victor frown at the misplaced panic that flicked across his face and he took that moment to slip away, doing his pants back up hurriedly.  
“Reed, wait..”  
“Shit, I shouldn’t have let you do that,” he mumbled, backing towards the door. “I’m sorry.” And with that he practically ran from the room, the door shutting behind him.  
Victor groaned in annoyance, leaning back against the wall he’d had Reed against just moments before. He could feel a headache coming on and ran a hand through his messy hair, closing his eyes. “Looks like I’m taking care of myself tonight,” he grumbled, his annoyance was overshadowed however by the memory of Reed’s moans and the breathless way he said his name. He licked his lips and could still _taste_ him there. “That won’t be hard at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Halsey's new album for all kinds of Victor/Reed feels. This will probably be a series of one-shot moments of feels.


End file.
